The Truth
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Andy has told Sharon the real reason behind The Nutcracker and how he didn't correct the sumptions of them dating. She's not happy and it shows by her being cold towards him.


Andy has told Sharon the real reason behind The Nutcracker and how he didn't correct the sumptions of them dating. She's not happy and it shows by her being cold towards him.

_ps. I write these during the time I should be sleeping. Sorry about typos._

* * *

_'She's walking away. This is not how this supposed to- Say something. Anything! NOW!'_

"You're just running away from the truth!" Andy finally exclaimed and she froze. He cut her off guard and now she's breathless. Her eyes wide, thinking her answer to him over and over her mind. _'I know.'_

_'Do something! Don't leave her hanging, you idiot! DO SOMETHING!'_

Sharon hears Andy take a few steps, but when he stops. It gives her chills. He is not going to come her. He doesn't want to do that, she should know. He's anything, but pushing-kind of man. Of course he had his weaknesses, but so does she.

He sighs. Watching her back he shakes his head and sets his eyes on the ground. "You know.." he chuckles nervously. She closes her eyes, hoping that she could just smile one of her fake smiles to him and leave.

She had had this plan, that she would stay away from men. Jack gave her a will to live without a man beside her. But why is she fighting to not turn?

He remembers calling her after he got stabbed. First call he made was for 'Wicked Witch aka Captain Raydor' and now Wicked Witch's name has change into her real name. Beautiful name. _'Sharon.'_

"I remember the time I used to hate your guts." he finally said out loud. _'Don't go. Hear me out please.'_

She flashes back to the time the two argue over his _big_ file. She was bitchy, but correct and he felt offended and acted like an jackass. She smirks to the memory. _'Don't turn. Don't!'_

"Me too."

He's not 100% sure she said it, but when she repeats it he knows his mind didn't trick him.

"Look how far we've come." He says quietly, but she still hears him.

She swallows hard and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. She's having a battle with her not so clear mind. She wants to walk to him, look him in the eyes and tell him what she wanted. But what does she want?

"If my truth is making you walk away from me, than I'll take it back."

_'Truth? Your truth was clear, when you told me you might have wanted things to come- more. Especially when you have lied to your family for months about us.'_ Angre. That's now what she feels. She's angry at him.

"I don't want to lose you." His words make her meet his eyes with hers. Her battle with her feelings are exploding and her angre towards him fading. _'I can't even stay mad at you! That's what you are to me. What am I suppose to say or do?'_

He realizes he's holding his breath, when need of air hits him. Anxiety. That's what he feels. _'You screw this up! She's now even more terrified!'_

Suddenly she takes few steps closer to him. Now standing only few feets away. He sighs and motions with his hand toward her.

"You are worth too much to lose and I'm-" His voice cracks and he lets his hand fall to his side. Her eyes showing every emotion she's feeling, giving him courage to say it all.

"And- I'm just in love with you."

She opens her mouth slightly and can't look anywhere else than the ground. Only those words. Those words blasts everything in her ever clear mind._'You-'_

"Look."

He gets her attention as she looks straight into his eyes. "I'm not going to pressure you about this. I'm not going to bring this up again. I just- I couldn't lie to you much longer."

It's been a long time since she has felt this way and it shook her to her own core. He has made her mind fuzzy. Unable to make words to say anything to him so she ends up just nodding to him as she stares the ground. "Whatever you want me to be... I will be."

Sharon looks up to meet his eyes, showing everything through hers and he smiles.

"Goodnight Sharon." He turns and leaves.

She's not moving. She's frozen on her spot. Her mind repeating his words over and over.

_'Whatever you want me to be...I will be.'_


End file.
